general_informationfandomcom-20200222-history
Make a Loaf of White Bread
Homemade bread is not only tasty, but it's also easy to make and thrifty. This recipe does not require a bread machine or mixer (although the mixer is recommended). Ingredients * 1/4 cup milk * 5 teaspoons sugar (or 1 1/2 tablespoons) * 1 teaspoons salt * 5 teaspoons butter (or 1 1/2 tablespoons) * 1 package active dry yeast, or 2 1/4 teaspoons bulk yeast * 2 1/2 to 3 1/2 cups flour, bread flour is best but all-purpose or unbleached flour will work too * Corn starch or nonstick cooking spray (just to prevent the bread from sticking to the bowl or pan) Category:Breads Steps # Spray loaf pan with nonstick cooking spray. # Preheat a small bowl with hot water. Dump the water out. # Add the yeast. # Add about 1 cup warm water (105 to 110 degrees F) to the yeast. # Proof until bubbly. This should take about 10 minutes. The yeast will smell yeasty and look foamy when ready-to-use. # Add the yeast to a large mixing bowl. # Melt the butter and add to the milk, sugar and salt to the yeast mixture. # Add 2 cups flour and stir well. # Add remaining flour, 1/4 cup at-a-time, until the dough is slightly sticky. The dough will start to leave the sides of the bowl. # Turn the dough out onto a lightly floured surface. # ' Knead' for 10 minutes by hand. To knead by hand, place the heel of the palm and press the bread dough, turn 1/4 turn, repeat. See How to Knead Dough. # Shape dough into a ball. # Spray a clean mixing bowl with nonstick cooking spray. # Add the ball of dough to the mixing bowl. Turn to coat with nonstick cooking spray. # Cover with the tea towel. # Let rise until double, about 1 to 1 1/2 hours. # Roll out using a rolling pin. # Shape into a loaf. # Place in loaf pan. # Let rise until almost double, about 1 hour. # Bake at 400 degrees F for about 30 minutes. # Turn out bread and let cool. Category:Answered questions Tips *Use yeast in bulk. This will help save money when baking. Bulk yeast can be found at grocery warehouses or ordered online. SAF yeast makes excellent bread. *You may want to add a pinch of sugar to the yeast water mixture to help proof the yeast. *Spray your hands with nonstick cooking spray to help keep the dough from sticking. *Try to keep the dough as soft as possible. This will help make a soft loaf of bread. *For a softer crust, brush cooled melted butter on the freshly baked bread crust. Things You'll Need *Mixing bowls *Measuring cups and spoons *Rolling pin *Loaf pan *Kitchen tea towel *Wire baking rack Related Tips and Steps *How to Make Squaw Bread *How to Bake Milk and Honey Bread *How to Make Oatmeal Bread *How to Bake Oatmeal Bread *How to Make Bread from Scratch Sources and Citations *The Simple Dollar - Original source, content shared generously under public domain. Category:Answered questions